An Elf's Halo
by elvencitadel
Summary: When a U.N.S.C. starship crashes into Middle Earth, an Elf named Aetas is forced to reveal what truly happens when she goes on vacation. But now that the Spartans and the Elves know the secret, will she be accepted as a Spartan or an Elf? Or will a war wage between the two peoples?
1. The Reveal

The days seemed endless as the ship rolled past the stars. He looked out of the window and the footsteps of a Spartan echoed through the hallway and there was a knock on the door.

"Commander?" his comrade asked from the doorway.

"Yes Sam? What do you need?" he replied, the ship slowing down and began to rock back and forth.

"We have a big problem."

He turned with his helmet in his hand and the two of them walked quickly to the front of the battleship. "What is the situation John?" he asked as the red alarm blared overhead. "I am afraid, Commander, that someone has ripped open a wormhole and there is no way that we can avoid it in this asteroid storm!"

"Damn it. John, Mira and Felix, see if you can get us there as smooth as you can. The package needs to be secure!"

The rest of the squad followed him down the ship as it rocked and the lights dimmed. "You two are not allowed to see the package. You want to know why and I will saw one thing. No one except me is allowed to see the package," he said and the two nodded, standing guard at the door and trying to stabilize the gravity. He punched his password into the keypad and walked forward, the door immediately shutting after him.

"W—what's going on?" a scared voice asked as the lights flickered on and off.

"It's ok. We are just having a minor issue with the systems and the asteroid storm outside," he replied, the tiny flashlights on his helmet turning on. A girl stood on the shadows, her black hair curled and pinned back in a small bun while she wore leather boots, skinny jeans and a lilac tunic, her melty chocolate eyes looking around cautiously. "It's all right Summer. Just relax," he said, walking forward and hugging her.

In Middle Earth, everyone though the world was ending. Large clouds erupted out of the beautiful spring day and it seemed that the sky was tearing open. Legolas and Haldir and the other Elves gathered in Pelennor Fields with weapons. I tightened my grip on my sword, knowing that something was not going right. For one thing, I had lied to them time and time again to visit my life on Earth. But no one ever suspected me and no one ever will.

"Hold your ground!" the Prince said as a hulk of metal drove through the black rift in the sky.

"Oh my god," I thought as I saw the ship from U.N.S.C. came flying through the rift.

I knew that ship from anywhere: it was my second-in-command's, Shake. When I was on Earth, I had gotten way too involved with the Spartans and the U.N.S.C. and ended up being the captain of the team, but they though at this point that I was dead because I had been M.I.A. for so long. And now they were either on a really determined mission to find me or this was not supposed to happen. It hit the ground next to us and the Spartans emerged, coughing. I stepped forward when Legolas and Haldir and the other Elves backed up about thirty paces.

"What in the world are you doing?" Legolas cried but I didn't listen.

Shake and Mira took off their helmets coughing as they waved away dust. When the rest of them appeared and the dust cleared, they thought what they were seeing was insane. Shake stepped forward and asked, "What in the world? Aetas?" I laughed and we both walked forward, Shake dropping his helmet. We embraced and the other did the same till I spotted the Elves who were quaking like leaves in the spring wind and the girl standing among the wreckage. I blinked, looking between the two groups.

"Who the heck are you?" Legolas asked, looking at everyone.

"Who the heck are _you?_ " Shake asked, my Spartans pulling out their guns.

"Well, this is just great," I thought, putting my hands on my hips.


	2. A Lesson in Flying

Guns were pointed, catapults were aimed and the Elves' bows were armed with three arrows each. I looked between the two groups and each one had something to say.

"Aetas, get away from the…things," Legolas said, pulling his bow back further.

"Who are these people Aetas? You belong with the squad," Shake said, his assault rifle and pistol pointed at the giant group of Elves.

When I didn't move at all, but just sat down on the ground and put my head in my hands. The Elves exchanged looks as Shake lowered his weapon as he saw what I was wearing. The other Spartans stood down and The Elves lowered their bows as Shake walked forward, setting down his rifles.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, brushing aside my hair.

I sniffed and replied, "Yeah. I knew the truth would have to come out at some point. I hoped that it wouldn't." Haldir and the others looked around and I climbed up with Shake's help, saying, "Can we please just go into Minas Tirith and sort this all out?" The Elves seemed to have a problem with this, but they reluctantly agreed.

Shake and the others thought this over and I asked, "Can you get me a jetpack, Mira? We need to get there fast." Mira nodded and threw me a small jetpack, me putting it on. I walked over to Legolas and Haldir, saying, "Grab on and do not, by any circumstances, let go till I tell you to." The two of them yelled in outbursts and we had very little time. "Let's go, already!" I said and grabbed their wrists and Shake turned on my jetpack, the three of us flying towards the sky.

We landed in the courtyard of Minas Tirith, Aragorn rushing towards us with his royal robes flapping in the wind. Haldir and Legolas let go, stumbling and falling as they weren't accustomed to flying. Shake and Mira and the other three landed next to us, John and Kevin staying with the ship to make sure that people don't mess with it. The black rift was still open and seemed to be showing the stars that were at the planet Rexon and no one but the leader of The Night asked for Spartans to bring things to his home: Rexon was deserted except for him and his family.

"What in Eru's name is going on here?" Aragorn demanded and I looked at my sparking jetpack.

"Long story. We need to just shelter in your house for three days," I said and Aragorn laughed.

"Oh please! I wouldn't have strangers in my house who are well armed!"

Legolas and Haldir finally climbed up with help from the guards and Legolas mumbled like he was drunk, "Na…Na they're…they're with us." Aragorn turned to his friend and Haldir turned and threw up over the edge of the courtyard, saying as he wiped his mouth, "I don't think I like flying." I looked back at Aragorn and he sighed, leading all of us into the marble houses at the backside of the courtyard.


	3. A Confession

Arwen and her son were visiting Eomer at the Golden Hall in Edoras, so Aragorn didn't have to worry about them. But the people he was terrified of was the fully armored Spartans standing in front of him. Haldir and Legolas were given a drink for their…what would you call it? Their fear of heights? Whatever it was and back on their feet.

"Ok. Explanations now," Aragorn said, climbing the steps up to his throne.

I looked surprised to see that the guards were pointing their swords and the Elves now joined Aragorn by his side and aimed their bows at us. "Seriously, guys?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Shake, the others and me drew our guns and the guards and Elves lowered their weapons.

"Come on. You really thought I wandered around Dwarf territory on my vacations?" I laughed as my finger itched on the trigger.

"Ok. We do it your way," Aragorn said, folding like a house of cards.

I thanked him, the six of us putting our guns back in the hoisters, and handed my gun back to Shake, silently thanking him. He nodded and I stepped forward, saying, "I'm laying down rules right now. No one asks questions that are dumb, no one touches the ship down in the fields and my Spartans, hand over your guns." They all looked at each other and shrugged, creating a small pile of assault rifles, pistols, clips of bullets, knives and a small mini gun. "Don't forget the sniper," Mira said and Felix sighed, walking outside and bringing in the sniper he'd hid.

"All right, it's confession time," I sighed, "My name is Aetas and I am an Elf. After a few hundred years of serving the Mirkwood army, I got restless. The king granted me a vacation every few years and they thought that I was wandering around Middle Earth, gaining adventure. But I lied and left Middle Earth till it was time to come home. I spent a long time exploring the U.N.S.C. and I was just on a joyride till I was caught in a bar fight with one of the generals of the arms. I spent a night in the jails and the next day, I was called to see the leader of the U.N.S.C. He showed me the group of Spartans that are behind me and told me that my fighting style could help them, maybe even get them to a higher level. But they ended up listening to me more than I thought. I wished them never to know the truth of what I really was."

Aragorn and the Elves and my Spartans were shocked at what I had said.

"I am sorry for wasting your time, your guns and your resources."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.


	4. A Small Fight

The Spartans seemed to be more confused than the actual inhabitants were with my actions. It seemed to the squad that the Elves and Men had seen me do this more often than they had.

"Why are you surprised?" Aragorn asked, "She does that all the time."

Shake took a deep breath, surprised to see that this Aragorn was willing to talk to a Spartan without me in the room, and replied, "She never did that to us."

Aragorn and Shake looked between each other and the others picked up their guns, Felix picking up quickly his precious sniper rifle. Mira slapped him upside the head and said, "Commander, shouldn't we send someone after Aetas?" Shake and Aragorn both looked at her and Legolas and Haldir just looked at each other, fidgeting. And out of the group of people in the quiet hall, the voice of the girl came up:

"Shake? Shake where are you?"

Everyone turned and there stood Summer, shaking as John and Kevin at her side. I crossed my arms in the doorway and said, "Well, Shake, did you bother to tell anyone that you were transporting the leader of the Night's daughter before they took that dangerous route?"

Everyone, even the ones who had no idea of what the crap was going on, all looked at him and Shake ran a hand through his black hair, then rubbing his neck.

"Summer, I need you to go wait outside. This meeting just got a bit deadly."

Everyone took about three steps back except for Shake, Summer walking outside as quickly as she could. Shake pulled out his guns faster than I could react, but Mira's holographic shield ricocheted the bullets into the wall. Kevin and John threw me a pistol and an assault rifle and I caught it, emptied the clip and replaced the clip again in a matter of seconds. The Elves took cover and the others ran to go protect them.

" _Que demonios_ Shake?"

Gunshots were fired and he two of us dodged them, each well at a certain level.

"You found out about the secret that I was holding! And I'm sorry that we just got reunited, but there's nothing I can do about it! You. Must. Die."

I threw my pistol aside considering I was out of ammo for it and said, "Legolas, please tell me that you know Plan 87-3!" He nodded and I managed to get a bullet to jam his armor for a few seconds, giving Legolas enough time to grab Shake's helmet and sneak up behind him. "Now!" I yelled and the Elf smacked him in the head with the metal helmet. "Well, that was something."


	5. A Small Break

So, despite Shake trying to kill me, the rest of the afternoon went pretty well. Aragorn and Legolas had a brief meeting about what to do, but we didn't really listen to what they had to say. All we did is that they sent us down to the crash site to set up a tent where we could stay.

"You have an interesting life," Mira said, leaning against the rock I had set the tent up around.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shining my Spartan armor.

"Well, you managed to balance being a leader of a Spartan team who go on missions and being an Elf here doing…stuff that we don't exactly know about yet. We didn't even know that you could build a tent around a rock and still hang pictures and armor and weapons around it."

I raised my eyebrow and Felix agreed, everyone laughing until Summer walked in. We went dead silent and she frowned, her black hair falling in strips in front of her face.

"You don't have to be like this around me," she said, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it round her shoulders.

She was staying in the crashed ship for the reason that this was still a mission to get her home to her father and she was the reason we were going to get paid very, _very_ handsomely. She gets hurt or dies and we loose our pay cut.

After she left, Kevin asked (he had a thick British accent that got very annoying), "Whatever happened to Shake?"

"Oh, right, Shake. Well, he wanted the money to himself, so he tried to kill us. Legolas and Haldir put his armor in the lockup in the middle of Minas Tirith while eighteen guards are posted at the cell where he is locked up. And despite you guys being more advanced than my race, he is not going anywhere."

They nodded and my gold and deep lilac armor shined as I slid it under my cot, locking it down. I turned and walked outside, staying in the doorway of the tent and looking up at the sky. You could see the hole in the sky was still there, the stars in it blending in with the stars that were here now.

"Do you think we are ever going to get Summer home?"

"Forget Summer. The odds of getting out of here are slim considering Shake's ship's engines are trashed."

"Why do you think she lied?"

"You know how particular Shake is. His dad lives up to such high expectations, I bet if he found out what she is, he would never forgive Shake."

"Yeah, but she didn't have to lie to all of us."

They never thought that they could get home. But that wasn't my problem. My team now knew that I wasn't a human. Legolas and the other Elves now knew that I was a liar. I want them to go home, I want them to be happy. But there was no way that I could possibly be accepted now, as a leader of Spartans, not even an Elf. Maybe I just shouldn't have left Middle Earth in the first place. Maybe I shouldn't have gone anywhere at all.


End file.
